Long lost princess
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Somewhere in some small velvet box sits a tiara waiting to be worn. Mine to be exact. Audrey Rossi is the daughter of the royal family in Rome. But what happens when she has to go to America, because of a war? Will she be able to be with her family again?
1. Chapter 1:A princess is born

**Long lost princess**

Chapter 1: A princess is born

Somewhere in some small velvet box sits a tiara waiting to be worn. Mine to be exact, I'm Audrey Nichole Rossi. As I grew into a young little girl my hair turned a chocolate brown, eyes the color of the sea I was a very happy child...for the most part. And this is my story.

When I was born I was the light of my parent's life. My mother Queen Anna she was a very pretty lady (from what I remember) she had short chestnut hair with some wave to it, eyes the color of emeralds. She was tall for her age (I guess this is just what I have been told from my foster parents), she was very thin as well (that must be where I got my thinness from) she loved to take care of her garden that was out front of are castle.

My father King Edward was a very a powerful king. He was tall about 6'2, soft brown hair (I can remember when I was little I used to play with it. I know I don't really remember my parents but very little) He loved to polish his swords all the time while my mother took care of her garden. They where the rulers of Rome. But to me they where just my loving, caring parents.

We where a very happy family. That was until the year 1929. When war broke out between Rome and Greece. I had just turned seven. My parents didn't know what to do. They couldn't possibly raise me during these hard times. They ask my nanny Gretchen to take me to the garden to play. While they discussed what to do.

"What are we going to do Edward?" we can't keep Audrey here, It's just not safe" Anna said looking out the window watching me play.

"Don't worry we will think of something" Edward said coming over to the window. "As a matter of fact while you where putting Audrey down for her nap. I thought of something".

"What is it?" Anna asked facing her husband with hope and fear.

"We can send her to America to New York City. Gretchen can go with her and put her in a foster home until a family adopts her" Edward answered biting his lower lip wishing he hadn't. How could he say that about his own daughter?

"But what if something happens to her?" Anna asked as a single tear rolled down her face.

"She will be safe there, better then she is here" Edward said converting his wife as he kissed her forehead.

So that was the plan I was going to America. Never knowing if I would be the princess of Rome ever again. Let alone see my parents ever again.

**A/N:**What do you think? Hate it like it? Pleas **review** thanks:) Oh and sorry it's a short chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Going away

Chapter 2: Going away

Before I boarded the Queen Elizabeth II. I kissed my parents goodbye, maybe for the last time.

"Now Audrey you be good and lesion to your foster parents" my mother said getting down to my level. "And always remember that we love you"

I gave my mother a huge and told her things would be just fine. I had to say that because if I didn't I would fall apart as well.

"And remember what we told you" my father said looking down at me.

"I know father always say please and thank you" I said before he could.

"Yes but remember your not allowed to tell anyone that your the princess of Italy" my father said.

I nodded my head yes saying that I understood. My parents gave me one last huge then I boarded the ship to America. I looked out at the people waving at there friends and family. I spotted my parents near the front. My mother was crying I know this is very heard on her losing her only child. My father had his arm around her telling her everything was going to be Okay. I waved at them with a smile. At that moment they new that I would be okay and safe. And I known I would be safe in America better then I was here, here it was just a war zone latterly.

**Two days later...**

I began to wonder if we would ever make it to America. But finally I saw the statue of liberty. Wow it was amazing I had always heard about it. But never really thought I would see it in person. As I got off the boat I saw all kinds of things cars (of what there was) different kinds of people, and different kinds of smells yuck! I began to walk with swiftness towards where the bags where. I guess I was so existed about being in America I got lost. I began yelling for my nanny.

"Gretchen!, Gretchen! where are you?!" threw the big groups of people. After a few moments I heard nanny.

"Audrey you are to stay with me!. Now give me your hand we're going to be late"

After getting are bags we got in a car and went to the Foster home. We arrived a little over fifteen minuets later. It was a very big place almost as big as the castle. I was so scad but I new everything would be just fine. To tell you the truth I would rather be here right now then over in Italy where there was a war. Nanny rang the door bell. A lady with long curly blond hair came to the door.

"You must be Audrey Brown. I'm Mrs. Leer" the lady said with a warm welcoming smile.

Wait what my last name wasn't Brown it was Ritto. But I just curseder and said " Its nice to meet you" with a smile in return. The lady took us inside and showed us around. Mrs. Leer told us that 50 children stay in the home until there adopted. There was so much to see. There was the living room with a radio, a dinning room (nothing fancy of course) and all kinds of stuff. But it did get boring after a while. My nanny began to notice that I was staring to slouch so she told me in a small whisper.

"Audrey stand up strate you do not want to be rud".

So I did I didn't want to make Nanny mad because believe me when she got mad oh my gosh look out. Anyway I did as I was told. Finally after what seemed forever I got to see my room. It was much smaller then back at home. There was a twin size bed pushed beside a wall, the closet was small but it would do and a small desk so that way I could right to my parents. Mrs. Leer said I would have my own room for a little while. As I was unpacking my cloths I realized that these weren't my cloths back from home.

"Gretchen what happened to my cloths?" I asked with my Italian accent.

"We had to keep them there. So your lady in waiting and your mother went and got new cloths for you' Gretchen answered as she unfolded a small blue jumper.I didn't answer I just put my stuff away in the right place in silence. My nanny was hanging my dresses in the closet when there was a small knock on the door.

"Gretchen I need to talk to you" Mrs. Leer said poking her said into my small room.

Nanny went and talked to her while I put somethings on my bed. I hared there voices. I wondered what they where talking about? So I poked my head out a little but just enough so they couldn't see me.

"Have you told her yet?" Mrs. Leer asked with a whisper.

"No I haven't I was getting ready to as a matter of fact" Gretchen answered back.

I wonder what was going? Oh well I would so find out. I poked my head back in as nanny was turning back around. "Gretchen I found the stationary. So now I can writ to mother and father" I said hoping over to her. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked looking at her with wonder in my eyes. Was it something good something bad oh I hope nothing bad.

"How did you know that I needed to talk to you?" nanny asked with her eye brows raised.

"I um over heard you and Mrs. Leer talking so I poked my head out the door to see what you guys where talking about" I answered looking at the floor. I new what I had just said was the wrong thing to say. After all Princesses didn't say stuff like that.

"Audrey Nichole you know you are not to do that. It is not very lady like of you" Nanny scolded me as she pointed her finger at me. "Well I might as well tell you now... you probably won't get to write to them as often as you like or see them for a long while either"

I looked at her for a moment then spoke in the best manner as I could. "Why not?" I asked looking down at the beautiful paper.

"Since there's a war going on where your parents are they have to be careful on what they get. But if you put the family crest stickers on the seal then they will know its you" nanny said playing with a peace of my hair. "But try not to make it a habit"

While my fingers touched the pertty paper it began to rain buckets and buckets.

"Before I leave your parents wanted to give you this" nanny said handing me a letter.

I took the letter from her fingers but didn't open it right away. "How long do you think the war will last?" I asked with curiosity.

"You know I really don't know. It could take months even years. No body really knows" Gretchen said looking at her watch.

"YEARS!" I said in shock with my Italian accent.

"Don't worry my dear things will be just fine. Your parents will come and get you soon enough" nanny said. Then her eyes got wide. "Oh deer I better get going my boat leaves shortly. I will tell your parents that you are safe and that you miss them so much" kissing my forehead before she left.

I told her to send all my love to my parents. Who knows when I would get to myself. Moments later I was left alone in my room with know one I looked out my window just soon enough to see the car pull away, I was truly alone now. As I continued looking out the window I remembered the letter in my hand. I sat down on my bed and opened it and stated reading it.

_Dear Audrey, are little princess_

_Seven years ago you where born into this world. We are so sorry that we had to send you to America, but it was the only way. We hope and pray that you like and are safe in New York City. You know me and your father went to America for are honeymoon we loved it and hope you will to. We will send for you as soon as the war is over. You are the light of are lives. We love you so much please remember that._

_Love_

_your mother and father_

I read the letter over and over again until I couldn't see it anymore because of the tears of sadness forming in my eyes. I laid the letter on the night stand next to the only picture I had of my parents. Then I put my head on my pillow and cried myself to sleep. How I missed my parents so.

**A/N: SO what do you think? I know its a short chapter but I'm working on two other stories right now not counting this one. So It might be a little while before I update again, but hang in there I will probably put up a sneak peek of the next chapter. Hey if you guys would like I have some twilight stories you might like (if you haven't already started reading them) **

**Once upon a Twilight, My life, my love, my future, Edward and Bella: A fight for true love. (some of these are already done like Edward and Bella: A fight for true love is done. But the other Twilight stories aren't) I also have other ones the better ones are: A not so happy fairy tale and the sequel A Grim fairy tale (they have the most reviews) Plus Rock Star Princess.**


End file.
